


Бархатная монтировка

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [13]
Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Ghost Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: Закончив с повседневными делами, Мойра любила прогуливаться рядом с домом Констанс. Кто-то, возможно, назвал бы это «стокгольмским синдромом», но это было не так. Просто после долгих лет вражды они обе смирились с обществом друг друга





	Бархатная монтировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Velvet crowbar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733678) by [eiramew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew). 



> название взято из песни Ланы Дель Рей (см. эпиграф)

_I was addicted to you but I didn't know it  
You were afflicted by booze  
You didn't show it huh_

_Life is a velvet crowbar  
Hitting you over the head  
You're bleeding but you want more  
This is so like you I said  
Put yourself on back to bed_

Lana del Rey — Velvet Crowbar

Закончив с повседневными делами, Мойра любила прогуливаться рядом с домом Констанс. Кто-то, возможно, назвал бы это «стокгольмским синдромом», но это было не так. Просто после долгих лет вражды они обе смирились с обществом друг друга.

И сегодня, проходя по заднему двору, Мойра услышала, как Констанс плачет.

Видеть ее плачущей всегда было странно — Констанс выглядела спокойной и собранной даже когда застрелила своего мужа вместе с Мойрой. Впрочем, несколько раз она все же плакала — и почти всегда причиной слез были ее дети.

Мойра вошла через заднюю дверь, не постучавшись. Внутри плач был слышен отчетливее — он шел со второго этажа; Мойра поднялась по лестнице и направилась к спальне Констанс.

Та лежала на кровати и рыдала, свернувшись калачиком, одетая в вечернее платье. По полу были разбросаны десятки других.

Мойра постучала из вежливости и только потом перешагнула порог, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Что случилось, Констанс?

— Аделаида!.. Она умерла! Она выбежала на улицу, и ее сбила машина. Моя дочь мертва, и это моя вина!..

Мойра потеряла дар речи.

Она знала Аделаиду, та была ей почти как дочь и Мойра не раз утешала ее, когда та убегала от Констанс в слезах.

Пораженная, Мойра опустилась на кровать, стараясь оставаться на безопасном расстоянии от Констанс, — одному богу было известно, на что та сейчас способна. 

Констанс села, опустив ноги на пол, и повернулась к Мойре: 

— Чего ты хочешь? Пришла поиздеваться надо мной? Прочесть лекцию о родительском долге? Если да, то лучше тебе уйти.

Мойра молча придвинулась к ней ближе и медленно опустила голову ей на плечо.

— Нет, Констанс, — сказала она, наконец. — Я здесь совсем не для того, чтобы над тобой издеваться. И мне очень жаль Аделаиду, я ее очень любила.

Казалось, Констанс хотела бросить в ответ какую-то колкость, но остановила себя, слишком усталая для споров. 

Мойра осторожно уложила ее обратно в постель: 

— Оставайся здесь. Я заварю тебе чашку чая.

Констанс вцепилась в ее запястье: 

— Нет. Принеси лучше бурбон. Он на столе, его трудно не заметить.

Мойра вернулась несколько минут спустя с бутылкой в одной руке и чашкой чая в другой: 

— Решила на всякий случай все-таки заварить, — пояснила она, но Констанс, пропустив ее слова мимо ушей, сразу потянулась к бурбону.

— Спасибо, — она сделала глоток из горла. 

Мойра снова опустилась на постель, держа чашку в руках.

— Можно я его выпью, раз тебе он не нужен? Не люблю, когда чай пропадает даром.

— Конечно. Делай что хочешь. 

Мойра кивнула.

Она пила чай медленно, глоток за глотком, не спуская взгляда к прикладывающейся с бурбону Констанс. Когда чашка опустела, Мойра поставила ее на тумбочку и попыталась забрать бутылку: 

— Думаю, тебе уже хватит. И давай я помогу тебе переодеться во что-нибудь поудобнее.

Констанс нехотя сдалась. Она пробормотала что-то, похоже, прося сигареты, но Мойра в ответ покачала головой: 

— Позже.

Она перевела взгляд на шелковую сорочку, лежавшую рядом с подушкой.

— Вставай. Я помогу тебе переодеться. 

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — раздраженно ответила Констанс. — Может, я и в истерике, но не настолько.

Она поднялась, чтобы раздеться, но тут же едва не упала. Мойра подумала, что бурбон все же стоило оставить на столе. 

Оставаясь на постели, она встала на колени и, придерживая Констанс за бедро, другой рукой начала расстегивать ее платье сзади.

— Уходи, Мойра, — проворчала та, ничего, впрочем, не делая, чтобы ее остановить.

Черная ткань скользнула по телу вниз и опустилась на пол. Констанс, одетая лишь в элегантный комплект кружевного черного белья, взяла протянутую Мойрой сорочку и повернулась лицом к стене.

— Довольно. Мне не пять лет, я могу справиться с этим сама.

— Конечно. 

Констанс снова что-то проворчала, когда Мойра расстегнула и стащила прочь ее лифчик, но все же подняла руки, помогая себя одеть.

Когда она снова повернулась лицом, готовая лечь в кровать, Мойра вдруг поймала себя на мысли о том, как Констанс красива — вот такая, с распущенными волосами, одетая в одну сорочку. 

— Можешь идти, — сказала она, опускаясь на постель.

Едва договорив эту фразу, она провалилась в сон и поэтому Мойра осталась. Лучше быть уверенной, что та не наделает каких-нибудь глупостей.

Несколько минут спустя она и сама задремала, но за ночь несколько раз просыпалась и проверяла, все ли в порядке с Констанс. Открыв глаза на рассвете, Мойра поняла, что та обнимает ее сзади за талию, прижавшись лбом к ее спине. Улыбнувшись, она повернулась к Констанс лицом — та сразу же проснулась, зевнула, потерла глаза, и только потом поняла, как близко к Мойре находится.

— Боже, я что, напилась вчера? Что случилось? 

Мойра поспешно поднялась с кровати:

— Аделаида.

Констанс откинулась на подушки и уставилась в потолк.

— Да. Аделаида. Боже, я снова потеряла ребенка. Самое драгоценное, что было в моей жизни. Мое прекрасное дитя… Она была такой умной… Понимала все. Моя малышка. Моя славная маленькая Аделаида...

Она явно разговаривала сама с собой и Мойра решилась тихо кашлянуть, привлекая ее внимание:

— Сделать тебе кофе?

Констанс на секунду прикрыла глаза, а потом снова взглянула на нее:

— Да. И себе тоже завари чашку. Можешь достать из холодильника кекс, если хочешь.

— Я лучше ограничусь кофе, — Мойра с улыбкой покачала головой.

Констанс усмехнулась. Первая улыбка с тех пор, как она вытерла слезы:

— Не волнуйся, Аделаида не плевала в тесто.

Мойра спустилась вниз и вернулась с двумя чашками крепкого кофе, который Констанс приняла с благодарностью. 

Они выпили свой кофе молча, а когда чашки опустели, Мойра снова взяла их обе, чтобы вернуть на кухню.

— Мне пора идти, — сказала она. — Я зайду к тебе позже, хорошо?

Констанс закатила глаза: 

— Все в порядке. Спасибо, конечно, но я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Хорошего дня, Мойра.

Та кивнула в ответ и ушла. 

А когда вернулась, как и обещала, нашла Констанс снова рыдающей — та опять лежала в постели, теперь — обнимая опустевшую бутылку из-под бурбона.

Мойра села с ней рядом, сначала положила руку на плечо, а потом, поняв, что сейчас не стоит даже пытаться заговорить, обняла, с силой прижимая к себе. Констанс вздохнула, опуская голову так, что ее макушка прижалась к губам Мойры, и они обе замерли на несколько минут, чувствуя дыхание друг друга. 

— Ты голодна? — Мойра чуть отодвинулась. 

— Я пьяна.

— Я заметила. А теперь ответь: ты голодна?

Констанс высвободилась из ее объятий — и улыбнулась, хотя щеки еще были влажными от слез.

— Да. Определенно.

Мойра улыбнулась в ответ:

— Приготовить тебе что-нибудь?

— Тебя самой будет вполне достаточно, — Констанс снова подалась ей навстречу.

Мойра даже не успела понять, что именно та имеет в виду, прежде чем Констанс ее поцеловала. Ее губы были нежными и сладкими, куда слаще, чем Мойра могла предположить. 

— Понятно, — сказала она, и, к удивлению Констанс, поцеловала ее в ответ. Медленно, осторожно запустила язык между ее зубов, исследуя рот, и Констанс тихо застонала, когда руки Мойры, обнимавшие ее за талию, скользнули вверх.

Прервав поцелуй, она поправила волосы Констанс, пристроив за ухом выбившуюся светлую прядь:

— Ты очень красивая, — сказала она, проводя пальцами по скуле.

В ответ Констанс, фыркнув, запрокинула голову, позволяя Мойре прикоснуться к ее шее — и застонала, когда та прикусила нежную кожу.

— Спасибо.

Констанс потянулась к мелким черным пуговицам на одежде Мойры, и та тоже невольно застонала, почувствовав прикосновение к своей груди, а потом расстегнутая униформа сползла на пол. Констанс скинула свою сорочку и снова припала к Мойре. Та раздвинула ноги, помогая устроиться удобнее, и прижала ладонь к бедру Констанс.

— Я скучаю по моей девочке, — всхлипнула та, утыкаясь лицом в шею Мойры.

— Уверена, она тоже по тебе скучает, — Мойра обняла ее и притянула к себе.

— Я была ужасной матерью. Никогда не позволяла ей делать то, чего она хотела. Я всю жизнь стыдилась ее, а теперь, когда Аделаиды не стало, я стыжусь самой себя.

Мойра поцеловала ее в лоб: 

— Ты справишься с этим. Тебе понадобится время, но ты справишься.

— Я справляюсь всю свою жизнь.

Мойра повернулась на бок, а потом — навалилась на Констанс, прижимая ее телом к постели. Та обняла ее за бедра. Мойра с улыбкой погладила ее подбородок, чувствуя, как по телу ползут мурашки.

— Как насчет руки помощи? 

Констанс хмыкнула в ответ на этот простой каламбур:

— Можно попробовать.

Мойра провела обеими руками по ее коже, исследуя каждый изгиб, каждую ложбинку, каждую линию тела, а потом прижалась раскрытым ртом к ее груди, и Констанс застонала, выгибаясь ей навстречу, запустила пальцы в волосы Мойры, распуская туго затянутый узел, и та встряхнула головой, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказала Констанс, притягивая Мойру за волосы к себе ближе, и та снова запустила язык ей в рот, продолжая обеими руками водить по телу.

Склонившись между ног Констанс, Мойра подцепила пальцами резинку её трусов, потянула их вниз, приподнявшись, и той пришлось почти сесть, чтобы не разорвать поцелуй.

Его разорвала Мойра, снова резко толкнув Констанс на кровать — и, прежде чем та успела бы пожаловаться на подобную грубость, скользнула вниз и прижалась губами к другому месту.

— Боже...

Мойра улыбнулась, склоняясь между ее ног, и, наконец позволив себе немного озорства, начала дразнить ее своими прикосновениями. Констанс качнула бедрами ей навстречу, жадно требуя большего. Мойра понимала, что сейчас вся власть — в ее руках, она могла заставить Констанс плакать, умолять о разрядке, но еще яснее она понимала, что, подарив ей легкое освобождение, она снимет с плеч Констанс тяжелое бремя, она сможет простить ее, и, самое главное — простить себя саму.

— Мойра, блядь, ради бога!.. — выкрикнула Констанс, возвращая замершую в раздумьях Мойру к реальности, и та, облизнув губы, перешла к глубоким поцелуям.

Сначала — медленно, потом — быстрее, быстрее, она жадно водила языком по клитору Констанс, запустив пальцы рядом, а та все громче стонала и, вцепившись в ее волосы, притягивала Мойру к себе.

— Мойра...

— Я знаю, — шепнула та прямо между ее бедер и эти слова отозвались эхом по всему телу Констанс. Мойра осознавала всю власть над ней, которой сейчас обладала. — Что мне сделать для тебя? Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя, — простонала Констанс.

— Хорошо.

И Мойра дала ей всю себя: губы, язык, зубы, пальцы, ногти — и спустя несколько минут с новым громким стоном Констанс дернула бедрами, прижимаясь к ее рту, вцепившись пальцами в простынь. Мойра ласкала ее еще несколько секунд, лаская расслабленную плоть, смакуя соленое послевкусие, и только после вернулась в кровать, снова легла рядом с Констанс — и та, повернувшись к ней, обняла ее за талию. 

— Что скажешь? — спросила Мойра, с улыбкой прикоснувшись к лицу Констанс.

— Что я скажу о чем?

Мойра со вздохом закатила глаза. Констанс была невероятна — пару минут назад она дрожала и стонала в оргазме, а теперь к ней снова вернулось ее обычное высокомерие. 

— Констанс...

Та рассмеялась в ответ, уткнувшись носом в шею Мойры, и та поняла, что рада снова видеть ее такой. Живой.

— Прости. Не смогла удержаться. 

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Констанс приподняла руки, позволяя Мойре обнять себя плотнее.

Ни одна из них в этом бы не призналась, но обе они чувствовали себя хорошо. Умиротворенно. После многих лет тьмы они наконец увидели отблеск света.


End file.
